1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communications and/or electronics.
2. Background of the Related Art
Communication systems are used in everyday life. For example, telephone systems, the Internet, and wireless telephone systems are examples of commonly used communications systems. Often, these communication systems are digital communication systems. Digital communication systems communicate data from one place to another. Such data may be the content of a telephone conversation, contents of an Internet website, or a wireless telephone conversation.
In digital communication systems, information is converted into 1s and 0s and transmitted from one point to another. By converting data to 1s and 0s for communication, a greater level of quality and efficiency in communication may be accomplished. However, communication systems which transmit digital data must process these 1s and 0s very quickly so that the digital data (e.g. representing a telephone conversation) is sent from one person to another without a noticeable delay. As more and more people utilize communication systems, it may be complicated to route digital data without a noticeable delay. Accordingly, there is a continuing desire to minimize any time delay when transmitting and routing digital data.
For example, when a telephone conversation is transmitted between one person to another as digital data, it is very important that there is not a noticeable delay in the data. This can be appreciated, as a telephone conversation is a live communication and delay of what a person is saying to the other person may frustrate both parties of the conversation.